


bakugou’s black gf

by shigeko



Category: G+
Genre: F/M, ILY, a female twink, b yE, haha mood, kim is bakugou’s black gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko/pseuds/shigeko
Summary: Kim x Bakugou:  A Fanfiction





	bakugou’s black gf

**Author's Note:**

> my best fic yet

ghosty (bicth) was riding her bikecycle and all of a sudden she saw bakugou’s blond bitchass doing squats in the middle of a pondf.

 

why was he was doing squats in the middle of a pond? i’m not so sure myself. no one will ever know why katsuki bakugou was performing squats in the middle of a pond that day in McCaliporniaTM.

 

but anyway her jaw dropped to the floor and she stuck her clitdicj in her bikecycle to make it crash into the fucking side of the road. her eyes were as wild and wide as ufos lmao wtf

 

she watched those sweet muscles contract and clench, that ass gyrating every time he dropped down low low low low low low low low. it was a gucci gang sight to see, his beautiful babycake ass in that pond.

 

she began to aggressively whack her clitdicj and moaned so loudly she flew into another dimnesion,,, aka heaven, where only she and that gorgeous sight of bakugou remained.

 

ghosty (bicth) then felt a slap on her back, and she went _**s** h **o** o **k**_ asf. jeuse had whacked her ass.

 

“hold tha fuck up sweet cheeks” he said. jebus then teleported ghosty (bicth) over to the pond bakug was in and all of a sudden htey were anal fucking violently.

 

“godammit kai” he maoned as they buttfucjed.

 

ghostt (bicth) screamed like crimgey anim hentai sis ofgasming bc she was so #blessed to have been in McCaliporniaTM making love to bakuhg.

 

“wait. a second” she heard jesusb say

 

wait what

 

“omae wa mou shindeiru”

 

(NANI!1!???!,???!??!???!,!,!?’cb)

 

ghsoty (btchi$) then wok e up from her dream. she was on a completely other level of shook.

 

she glanced over @ her phone only to see taht it was 03:29AM. ghostt (bitch) tiptoed down the stairs to get some shredded cheese from the refrigergaytor.

 

“looks like god had to nerf me bc i was too powerful.”

 

 


End file.
